In a tank or canister type vacuum cleaner a flexible hose construction is usually employed and is connected to the tank of the vacuum cleaner at one end and to a rotatable cleaning brush, or the like, at the other end which is powered by an electric motor whereby it is necessary to provide an electrical conductor with the hose construction for conveying electricity along the length thereof. In addition, it is necessary to make such a vacuum cleaner hose construction which is capable of operating in a non-collapsing manner while keeping the electrical conductor in a protected area.
Because of the substantial market for vacuum cleaner hose constructions of the character mentioned there is keen competition to produce such a hose construction at minimum cost.